glitterforcefandomcom-20200213-history
Lily
Lily '('Yayoi Kise in Smile Pretty Cure) also known as Glitter Peace '(''Cure Peace in Smile Pretty Cure), is a character in Glitter Force. Appearance Lily has blonde hair styled to wrap around her neck. Her hair curls near the end. She wears a white headband with orange gems at the sides and her bangs are cut to eyebrow length and share a somewhat similar look to Clara Yotsuba's in Glitter Force Doki Doki. She wears a light yellow shirt which has a white collar, puffy sleeves and white cuffs on the ends of the sleeves, and an orange dress with three cuts at the hem over the shirt. She also wears frilly white socks with dark orange mary jane style shoes, which have cross-shaped straps. As Glitter Peace, her hair grows lighter and longer and is styled in a cone with some hair that fans out wide creating a large ponytail. Her bangs change, with some curling outwards and some parts curl inwards. The rest of it is styled into a bud-like shape that rests on her forehead. She wears her Glitter Force uniform with an extra piece at the back, bands with the group decoration on it and shin-length boots with a yellow piece, yellow bows and yellow tips and heels. Her tiara is tilted to one side on her head and two feather decors stick out of the left side of it. When transformed into Glitter Peace, she looks taller and it looks as if her head gets bigger due to the different hair style. Personality Lily is the most sensitive and artistic of the Glitter Force. She cares for her friends and everyone around her, but she also has some insecurity with who she is, how she socializes and her creativity. Throughout the series, she is shown getting better with how she socializes. Glitter Peace '''"Puppies and kittens! The power of love! I'm Glitter Peace!" Glitter Peace is Lily's Glitter Force alter ego. She is the yellow member of the Glitter Force and her element is lightning, which often peaks when she gets excited or upset. In Smile Pretty Cure!, her catchphrase is "Sparkle-sparkle-sparkling, rock-paper-scissors♪ Cure Peace!" (ピカピカぴかりんじゃんけんポン♪ キュアピース！ Pikapika pikarin jankenpon♪ Kyua Pīsu!). At the end of her transformation, she makes either rock, paper, or scissors with her hand. Transformation Lily's Glitter Pact opens. She puts her transformation Glitter Charm into a recess in the Glitter Pact and says, "Insert Glitter Charm!" Then, she says,"Glitter Force Makeover!" to begin her transformation. A powder puff emerges from the Glitter Pact, and as Lily grabs it, she says, "Glitter Puff! Apply shades of power!" She taps the Glitter Puff between her hands and spins around. Her armbands appear (as she says, "Glitter Bands!"), followed by her boots ("Glitter Boots!") and her dress ("The power of peace!") She then curls up in a ball for her hair transformation. Finally, she taps the puff to her cheeks to make blush appear. Glitter Peace falls down from the sky. Upon landing, she shouts her catchphrase and strikes a pose. Attacks Sparkle Lightning - Glitter Peace charges her Glitter Pact with spirit until it starts glowing. Then, she puts two fingers up in the air for lightning to strike them. She then spins around several times and produces watts of lightning. As lightning flies towards the target, it turns into a yellow beam. The attack is first used in Episode 3. In the original Japanese version, it is called Peace Thunder. Tiara Mode Torrent - The Glitter Force's first group attack. Candy unleashes a beam that forms jewel-shaped Glitter Charms for each Glitter Force Warrior. The Glitter Force puts these Charms into their Glitter Pacts, which transform them into Tiara Mode. After this, they unleash a large, rainbow-colored column of light that disintegrates the Buffoon. The attack is first used in episode 11. In the original Japanese version, it is called Rainbow Healing. Rainbow Burst - The Glitter Force's second group attack. It requires the warriors to have their Princess Wands and be in Glitter Princess Mode. The attack is first used in episode 20. Royal Rainbow Burst - An upgraded version of Rainbow Burst. Not only does the Glitter Force need their Princess Wands and to be in Princess Mode, but they also need Candy and the Royal Clock. The attack is first used in Episode 7 (season 2). For the most part, it has the same name in the Japanese version, but the version in Episode 20 (season 2) without the Royal Clock is called Ultra Rainbow Burst. Sparkle Lightning Hurricane - An upgraded version of Sparkle Lightning. It requires Glitter Peace's Glitter Pact and ultra Glitter Charm, and Glitter Peace must have her Ultra Power activated. Glitter Peace puts two fingers in the air, summoning a huge column of lightning that surrounds her. Then, after spinning around and shouting the attack name, a huge burst of lightning shoots towards the enemy. The attack is first used in Episode 13 (season 2). In the original Japanese version, it is called Peace Thunder Hurricane. Sparkle Lightning Blizzard - A duo attack that Glitter Peace performs alongside Glitter Breeze. It's a combination of Sparkle Lightning Hurricane and Sparkle Blizzard Arrow, so it requires both warriors to have their Ultra Power activated. First, Glitter Breeze summons a bow made of ice and throws it into the sky, where it turns into a gigantic shard of ice. Then, Glitter Peace shoots lightning at the shard, coating it in electricity. Finally, the two shout the attack name and drop the electrified ice shard down onto their target. This attack is used for the first and only time in Episode 19 (season 2). Miracle Rainbow Burst - The ultimate version of Rainbow Burst and the Glitter Force's final group attack. For this attack, the Glitter Force must be in Royal Mode, Candy must be transformed into Queen Candy, and all six must have the Miracle Jewel. It is used for the first and only time in episode 20 (season 2). Power-Ups Tiara Mode Tiara Mode is a form that Glitter Peace achieves using her Glitter Pact and the yellow star Tiara Charm. She first gets this form in Episode 11. In this form, Glitter Peace gains a golden tiara. This form is only used to perform Tiara Mode Torrent. Glitter Princess Mode Glitter Princess Mode is a form that Glitter Peace achieves using her Princess Wand and the yellow shooting star Glitter Charm. She first gets this form in Episode 20. In this form, Glitter Peace has the tiara from Tiara Mode, a light yellow dress that she wears over her normal outfit, and a golden halo. Additionally, her hair becomes wavier. This form is used to perform Rainbow Burst and its variants. Ultra Power Ultra Power, also called Ultra Mode, is a form that Glitter Peace achieves using her Glitter Pact and her ultra Glitter Charm. She first gets this form in Episode 14 (season 2). This form is exactly the same as Glitter Peace's normal form, with the exception of a yellow aura that surrounds her. In this form, Glitter Peace is much stronger physically and magically, and she can perform Sparkle Lightning Hurricane and Sparkle Lightning Blizzard. Royal Mode Royal Mode is a form that Glitter Peace achieves using her Glitter Pact and her ultra Glitter Charm. In this form, Glitter Peace gains a feathery overcoat. She first gets this form in Episode 19 (season 2). In this form, Glitter Peace's physical and magical powers are enhanced even more so than when her Ultra Power is activated. Additionally, she can fly and teleport when in this mode. Glitter Peace is able to perform Royal Rainbow Burst and Miracle Rainbow Burst while in Royal Mode. Relationships Emily: She is similar to Emily in some ways, such as when she and Emily got excited over deciding on a catchphrase. Videos Trivia * Lily's theme color is yellow. * Lily has two main voice actresses: Alex Cazares (English) and Hisako Kanemoto (Japanese). * For the Dub, Lily and Kelsey were the only ones to retain the second part of their original names, with Cure Sunny changed to Glitter Sunny, and Cure Peace changed to Glitter Peace. * Glitter Peace is the only character to be startled of her own attack. * Every episode her transformation variates slightly. * Lily likes to draw comics. * At first, Glitter Peace's catchphrase was made fun of for being stupid, too cute or bad. * When Lily was younger she played bouncy ball roll, it was the only game she didn't place last in she said. Gallery * Go to Lily/Gallery Category:Females